Nicos Adventures
by TwoStrangeGirls
Summary: Nico diAngelo decides to learn more about other cultures. What better way to do that than travel the world? Join our favorite son of Hades as he works in rice fields, learns to play the bagpipes, and struggles to understand his newfound friends!
1. Chapter 1

**This story is all about Nico diAngelo`s travels. I own nothing.**

**~Lucky**

Nico`s POV

My travels started on a bus bench in New York. I wasn't waiting for the bus, but I was tired, and basicly homeless. I refused to go back to that camp.

An older woman sat down next to me and smiled. "Hello."

"Hey," I muttered back.

I really didn't like to talk much, but this lady just wouldn't quit.

"So, what are you doing out here all alone?" She asked.

"I`m on vacation," I lied.

"Oh," She sighed, "Where do you come from?"

Uh-oh. Didn't think this one through.  
>"Uh...Italy?" It came out as more of a question.<p>

She looked doubtful. "I meant where do you live?"

"Italy!" I insisted.

The lady lifted an eyebrow. "Are you homeless?"

I swear, if Percy hadn`t walked by right then, I probably would have had a panic attack.

I jumped up and litterally ran into him. He let out a yelp of suprise. "Whoa! Nico?"

I turned back to the lady. "Of course I`m not homeless! I live with my brother, and we`re on vacation from our lovely home in Italy!"

"You learn something new about yourself everyday," Percy muttered.

Nosy lady got up and walked over to Percy, looking him straight in the eye.

"Is this boy really your brother?" She asked, "If he`s not, I have every interest to call CPS!"

"He`s my brother," Percy assured her, "He decided to go out exploring on his own. I`m gonna kill him when we get home."

I tried my best to look ashamed while mentally thanking my cousin. The bus came and the lady left. Percy stared at me before shaking his head.

"Your lucky I showed up when I did," He said, "If she had called CPS, you`d be headed off to an orphanage right now."

"I know," I muttered, refusing to look him in the eye.

After a few minutes of lecturing, he gave me ten bucks to go and get some lunch, then left me standing on the street.

What if I really had come from Italy? What is it even like in Italy? I`ve got the power to shadow travel, why don't I use it?

On impulse, I ran straight into a wall. After a few moments of darkness, I appeared on a bridge over rushing water. I stood back and stared at the amazing view. There was a large building that appeared to be a church and another one that I didn't recognise.

My thoughts were jarred when someone yelled, "Stare in gaurdia, ragazzo!"

I whirled around to find an angry women with four dogs surounding her. I spoke a bit of Italian because of my mother, and I`m pretty sure she yelled, 'Watch out, boy!"

"Sorry," I said.

She looked at me like I had spoken a foreign language, and I realized that to her, I had.

"Um, I mean...Uh, desolet? Right? Wait no! Desoleto! That`s it! Desoleto!" I apologised.

The women shook her head and walked on after calling to someone. A young girl, mabye thirteen, with dark hair and eyes walked up to her and said something in Italian, but all I caught was 'boy'.

She turned to me and said in a thick accent. "You speak English?"

I nodded.

"My name is Felicia!" She exclaimed, "I speak English too!"

"Yeah, I can see that."

"What is your name?" Sh asked me curiously.

"Nico."

I couldn't help but notice her resemblence to Bianca. I guess it was just insanity catching up to me.

"Mama wants to know if you would like to have some tea, Nico." Felicia said sweetly.

One of the dogs at Felicia`s mother`s feet barked, and the women said something to her daughter and left.

"Uh, I dont know..." I hesitated. It`s not like I had anyone to worry about but myself. I could do what I wanted, go where I pleased. So I did the natural thing.

"Got anything chocalate?"

Felicia laughed, "Papa`s a baker. I`m sure we can find something."

I smiled. "Then lets get some tea!"


	2. Italy

**Nico`s getting some tea! Good for him! I have some news that you may or may not care about. I now have a beta! Everyone thank my best friend Kate for being my beta. I would also like to ask: Is it wierd or not for a guy to take credit for something that a story character did? My friend, Nico, (Not diAngelo, unfortuanately) thinks that he`s awesome because he has a character with the same name as him. If you would be so kind to review and help me deflate Nico`s large ego, I would apreciate it. I own nothing!**

**~Lucky**

Felicia led me through the streets of Italy, and I`m not exagerating when I say that I was speechless for a lot of it. This place was amazing! Tall, lit buildings. Oh, gods, Annabeth would kill to be here.

Felicia pointed to a house up the street with flowers in the windowsill.  
>"That`s my house," She said, "Papa`s bakery is right there."<p>

She pointed to another building, this one shorter and more plain. She led me toward it and I got the smell of bread and cakes. Man, I hadn't had anything like that since Bianca died.

We walked through the bakery and a man with dark hair and broad shoulders greeted us.

"Papa," Felicia started, but I didn't catch what she said next. I was to enveloped in the sweet smell of food.

Felicia`s father sat us at a table and got us some food.

"So, what is there there to do in Italy?" I asked.

"Oh, not much," Felicia answered, "We go to a lot of plays. Musical performances. Church."

Plays? Hadn't these people ever heard of T.V? Felicia seemed to read my expression, because she laughed.

"We do not like television. At least, _my_ family doesn't. Many people in Italy go to plays."

"Ah. What kind of music do you listen to?" I asked.

"Classical," She replied, "What kind of music do you listen to in America?"

"How did you know I was from America?"

She smiled mischeiviously, "It was obvious."

"Um, okay then," I said, "And I listen to Greenday, Panic! at the Disco, Fall Out Boy, that kind of stuff."

"I`ve never heard of those choirs," Felicia said.

"Choir? Oh, you mean band. Here, I have them on my Ipod..." I pulled it from my pocket and put on one of my favorites, I Write Sins Not Tragedies. I handed her the earplugs and she listened for a minute before dropping it and gasping.

"That`s horrible!" She exclaimed.

I shrugged, "I like it. Besides, they sing about the truth. Human kind is pretty stupid."

"I can't think like that," Felicia said, "God put us here for a reason. We are all beautiful." **(And I`m Christain, just to let you know.)**

I almost laughed. These people and their beliefs.

Felicia`s father showed up with a desert. I had no idea what it was, but Felicia said, "This is terimisu. I love it."

It was delicious. I devoured the thing, and Felicia laughed at me.

"Hey," I said, "Weren't there like, a bunch of famous people from Italy? Like artists and junk?"

Felicia nodded. "Leonardo da Vinci. Michelangelo. Galileo Galilei, too."

"Sweet." I yawned. It must have been, what five o'clock? Oh, yeah. Time difference.

"Listen," I said, "I`m sorry to eat and run, but I`ve gotta get going. You know, family. Gotta get home."

Felicia nodded sadly. "Mabye I`ll see you around?"

"Uh, yeah! Bye! I`ll see you later." I hopped up and litterally ran out of the bakery.

I don't know what my rush was, but I wanted to get the heck out of there.

I was running so fast that I didn't see where I was going. I halted just in front of a tourist who yelled, "Watch out! Jeez kid, where are you headed so fast?"

"Timbuktu." I answered. Wasn't that in Africa? I should visit Africa. Oh, yeah, I was definatly going to Africa next.

The man shook his head and walked away to take some pictures. Note to self: Get a camera.

After visiting the nearest gift shop, I found an empty spot where I was free to shadow travel.

"Later, Italy. Hello Africa."


	3. Africa Part 1

**Hi! I`m back! Thank you to all of you people who reviewed, especially the ones that bagged on Nico. ParkBomFan, I do the same thing to Nico, but he`s read the books and knows who he is. The funny thing is, my Nico actually looks like how they describe Nico diAngelo. Creepy right? Anyway, I don't own this stuff, yada yada yada and all that junk. I`m sorry if there`s some bad grammar in this chapter, I`m watching the Hangover Part Two at the moment. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!**

**~Lucky**

I-naturally-landed in the middle of the savanna. Oh, joy. At first I was a bit confused by my surroundings, and completely flipped out when a deer thing passed me. What are they called-Antelope?

Anyhow, after my panic attack and much threating with a twig that was about three inches long, the antelope got annoyed and left.

"Stupid deer," I muttered. The antelope apparently heard me and took offense to that, because it rammed me in the a-I mean butt, with it`s horns. I let out a yelp and pulled out my twig. It was pulled from my hand and devoured my wooden weapon.

"Oh, dude!" I moaned, "That was so unnessisary!"

"You were poking it." Someone said.

I stared at the antelope. "Excuse me?"

There was a laugh and a boy about Percy`s age-oh, gods...I should really call him later...Usually I see him at least a few times a week. He`ll probably think I`m dead.

The boy broke me from my thoughts by saying, "Don't worry, I don't bite. Your lucky you didn't get bitten though. Lions, snakes. All over around here."

I shook my head. "Um, who are you?"

The guy had light brown hair and tanned skin, which I found weird because...It`s Africa...

He stuck out a hand. "James. And you are...?"

"Nico," I said, shaking his hand.

He smiled. "Nice to meet ya! So...You wanna tell me what your doing way out here?"

"What`s it to you?" I snapped. Wow, I really need to work on that, "Your out here, too."

James nodded, laughing. "So I am. You're on vacation, I`m guessing?"

I nodded.

"It`s probably not the best idea to hand around out here," James continued. "Oh, by the way, have you seen a little black and brown dog? Well, she`s not really little, but..."

I shook my head. "Sorry. I`ve only been here a minute."

"How would you-"

"Doesn't matter!" I covered, "Where`s the nearest town?"

James glared at me for a minute but finally said, "I`m headed there right now. Your welcome to come, but I`ve gotta find my dog first."

As if on cue, a fluffy, black and brown dog bounded up. She started barking and drooling on me.

"Ah! There she is." James said happily. "Nico, this is Flick."

_Flick?_ Who would name their dog_ Flick?_ **(And just in case you have a dog names Flick, don't take offense. I had a dog named Flick.)**

"Nice to meet you, Flick." I muttered.

The fluffy mutt licked me right in the face. Gross.

"Anyway," James said, "Lets get back to the village."

"Woah, wait a minute." I said. "Village? Wasn't that like, a hundred years ago?"

James raised an eyebrow. "There`s villages all over the world. Poor places like Africa. Indonisia."

"Ohhhh."

"Let's get moving. It`s almost dark."

Sure enough, the sun was setting. It was a real Discover-Channel scene. A single tree stood in front of us, and though it wasn't a pine tree, I thought about Thalia. I wondered what she was doing right now. Mabye hunting somewhere in the U.S? At Camp Half Blood? Mabye she and Percy were wondering why I hadn't stopped by the Jackson house for a snack. Did my disapearance even phase them?

James`s jeep was parked on the other side of the plain. I was about to hop shotgun, but Flick took my seat and I was forced to ride on the back.

"Where are your parents?" James asked. Wonderful question, James.

"No clue." I answered honestly.

He raised and eyebow. "You don't know?"

"Nope." I said, popping the P.

"How`d you get out here?"

I hesitated. "Uh, flew in with my parents. They kinda ditched me."

"They...left you?" He asked, disbelievingly, "Seriously?"

I nodded. "Yeah. It`s alright though. I`m used to being alone."

It wasn't a lie. I was always alone. Exept for when I was hanging out with my cousins. _Call them when you get to the town._ I reminded myself.

However, when we got to the village, with it's wooden shack-homes, I ate dinner with Jame`s family, and didn't hesitate to accept when they offered me a place to stay the night.

As I lay in the bed, Flicks soft snoring and thoughts of my family kept me awake. I suddenly felt guilty, leaving without so much as a goodbye. _Tommorow. _I thought as I drifted off, _I`ll call tomorow._


End file.
